Second chances
by Eovin
Summary: After the battle with Akatsuki and Oto Naruto lost all desire to live, in order to save him Kyuubi sends him into another dimension where history took different root. Yaoi.Itanaru.Strong and smart Naru
1. Prologue

In this fanfic all Naruto's stupidity and clumsiness was a mask

In this fanfic all Naruto's stupidity and clumsiness was a mask. He took it off after the Valley of the End. He is good at ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu (duo swords and katana) and fuuinjutsu (he's a natural genius in sealing). He is a 15 year old ANBU captain at the moment.

Prologue:

Blood. Screaming. Sounds of the battle. The scent of death was in the air. It was the downfall of Konoha. There was no way to win this battle, when Akatsuki and Oto joined their forces. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes: two enemy organizations worked together. He couldn't understand why this was happening. How?..His world was crushing down.

One by one his friends were dieing and there was nothing he could do to stop this. He was fighting with all he had, killing as many enemies as possible, but still there were too many of them. Feeling despair he used his father's famous Thundergod technique. Clearing the area he moved further trying to find where his friends were fighting, and after succeeding he really wished he didn't. Most of his friends were laying dead, their blood painting the ground crimson. Tsunade and Jiraya were fighting against numerous sound-nins. Hinata and Kiba were paired against venus flytrap looking Akatsuki member. Neji and Tenten fighting Kisame. Shino was using his bugs against Konan. But others…He wasn't sure if all of his friends were laying here, but after seeing one of the corpses pink hair, seeing Iruka's empty eyes and blood-covered silver hair…he didn't want to look anymore, he didn't care. He couldn't let his despair and pain to overwhelm him. So, instead he let his fury, hatred and desire for vengeance to overrule his senses, without letting them to cloud his mind and common sense. He became deadly and was ready to make his enemies pay for their crime.

Silence. The sound of wind dancing in the tree branches. Naruto stood in the middle of the battlefield, corpses of his friends and enemies around him. They were dead. All dead. He killed his enemies by using Hirashin no jutsu together with Kyuubis chakra. Akatsuki, sound-nins, Orochimaru…all gone…But it was too late already. His friends, his precious people, his family-were dead. His home ruined. He was standing alone on the enormous graveyard. His clothes were burned and tattered. His whole body was covered with blood: blood of his enemies, blood of his friends, his own. Blood was running from the numerous wounds on his body. His hair was falling freely on his forehead, somewhere during the battle he lost his hitae-ate. Standing on the wobbly legs he looked as if he will fall and join other corpses any minute…He didn't care. Naruto's ones vibrant, hypnotizing eyes were now dull and lifeless. Hollow. Eyes of the living dead. Inside of his mind Kyuubi was starting to get extremely worried about her kits sanity. Her kit never was so broken before, he never lost his will to live like he did now. She needed to do something and quick. Without hesitation she pulled him inside for a chat, deciding to take some action before it is too late.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, people, I'm back

Hey, people, I'm back!! Sorry, it took so long but all these exams were getting on my nerves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Itachi-sama does)

Baby why, tell me why

Those tears are welled up in your eyes?

You are the sun in our daily darkness,

You are the guiding light for those who lost their way

You're our strength, and will

You are the hope, which is impossible to kill

You are the son of wind,

You are the child of sun

You will protect your kin

And make the darkness run.

Naruto stood before the enormous golden gaits that held the greatest of the demons. He doesn't seem surprised; actually his face was devoid of emotions. His eyes held nothing.

-Kit? Kit, talk to me.-Kyuubi pleaded. Yes, she, the great demon-fox, stepped this low. She knew that at the moment he was extremely fragile and mentally unstable; one wrong move can set him of in the direction she didn't want him to go. What could she do? Kyuubi needed to react and quick before he withdrawn himself even more into the deeper parts of his being where she will be unable to reach him.

People say that demons are heartless, but this was very far from truth. Just like any human female Kyuubi had maternal instincts and at the moment all of them were screaming for this golden-haired child, her kit. She never had her own children, after all demons mate for life and she didn't find the right person to spend her eternity with just yet, thus she didn't have kits, but this child, her container, was everything she could have wished for in her own child. Of course at first she hated being sealed in him, but after the first year her unreasonable anger at the innocent child disappeared. She could hate the one who sealed her all she wanted, but not the child who was a victim in this situation. Healing his wounds time after time she grew more and more protective of him and disgusted by the humans, who had guts to hurt a kit of their own kin. When they first met face to face on his fourth birthday she had to use all her willpower to look strict and mean, when inside she was melting under the gaze of those curious, innocent baby-blue eyes. At that day she vowed to herself to do everything in her power to keep this boy safe and happy, from that day she started thinking of him as of her own kid. Looking at him now heavily wounded and broken made her heart ache severely.

-Kit, snap out of it. You can't give up on living, not yet. You are so young; you have the whole life ahead of you. Where is the brat that could drive even the most impassive person up the wall with his stubbornness and willpower? Naruto I knew never give ups, he always fights to the end. You are just a coward who is too weak to face the reality!

-Why bother? There is no reason to fight anymore. All my life, all my fucking life I pushed to the limits to become stronger. To be strong enough to protect my family, my friends, my village…And for what?! I failed. I failed them, all of them. My village is in ruins. My precious people-dead. What else can I live for?

-How about yourself, you idiot! All your life you lived for the others. Why not to live for yourself this once? You say you have nothing left, but that's not true! You have yourself! Never before you did anything for yourself. You haven't even discovered yourself yet. Tell me what your heart truly desires? And don't start with that 'being Hokage' bullshit both you and I know that was a lie.

Her answer was a startled silence. Naruto was confused, he came round somewhere in the beginning of her speech, and now for the first time in his life he started questioning himself and his motives. What does he truly wanted? What does his heart wants?

-I don't know. I don't know anything. I'm so confused. Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why did they have to die?-a silent tear escaped his right eye.

-Kit, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault they died. You're NOT their fucking bodyguard!

-But…

-No buts. They knew this would happen. Since the day they chose shinobi career they knew that sooner or later something like this would happen. You say you were unable to protect them, but you're forgetting the fact that they are not defenseless sissies. By saying that this is your entire fault you say that you don't believe that they were strong enough to protect themselves and you know that it is not true. They never put you in charge of their safety, besides do you really think they would like seeing you like this?

-Maybe you're right, but…I can't. I can't go back to the place I once called my home, to face the corpses that few days ago were my friends, my family, my love…How can I there where everything will be reminding me of them, of him…( Try to guess who)

Kyuubi sighed. This was exactly what she was afraid of: her kit saw the truth of her words, but he couldn't find it in him to face the reality. Not that she blamed him or something. If only _he _was still alive, it would be so much easier. _He _would have known the way to make Naruto feel better. If only she could turn back time, but she knew this was impossible-the past is set in stone. If only there was some loophole, something that would give her child a second chance in life, she was ready to die if needed only for him to be happy. Kami knows her kit deserves it after all the torture he went through in his life. If only…Wait. A loophole? Hmm, maybe there is the way, but…

-Naruto.

His immediately raised his head. It was very rear when Kyuubi called him by his name and only when she needed to say something really important.

-Tell me, kit, what do you know about dimensional theory?

-What? You the one that says that there are thousands of worlds and that we can theoretically travel between them?

-Exactly. Only in reality it is slightly more complicated then what that old pervert taught you about. You see besides the worlds that are completely different from ours, there is a big amount of alternate worlds.

-Alternate worlds?-he looked at her questioningly.

-Yes. You see our world is like a tree that has a common root which later separates on numerous branches. These branches are alternations of what our world could have turned into if this or that never happened or changed. The worlds of what ifs. What if Konoha never existed? What if we lost the Second shinobi war? Even such thing as life and death of one person can change the history. For example, what if Orochimaru went to the monastery instead of being a crazy pedophile?

At this one Naruto snickered slightly.

-Do you mean that all this is possible?

-Yes. I am planning to give you a second chance in life. I'll send you into one of these worlds where you can start your life from the blank page. Though before this happens there are some important matters we need to discuss.

-What matters?-he asked cautiously.

-First, I won't be able to control which world you will be thrown into. The only thing I can say for sure is that you won't be meeting your own counterpart there, because if I send you in the world where you already exist it may cause the conflict.

-Sooo, you're saying that I'll be send into the reality where I never existed?

-Yeah, but most likely I would not exist either.

-Hmm, I see.

-Kit, you must remember that people you will meet there are not the same people you knew here. Before doing anything you should first fond out which time-period it is and what historical events changed.

-I understand. What are the other matters you wanted to discuss?-he asked curiously.

Kyuubi shifted nervously. 'Damn, how should I say this?'

-Kit, the wounds you got are grave.

-You mean I'm dieing?

-No, but they caused our merging to speed up.

-Merging? What the hell are you talking about, fox?

-The seal was designed to merge us together when you reach your sixteen's birthday,-he wanted to interrupt her, but something in her eyes made him stop.-The seal strips me of my chakra and turns it into yours, while still keeping our minds and souls separated. And that means that I no longer can be there by your side…

-NO. You can't die. I can't loose you too.-his voice was barely above whisper now-Please, kaa-san don't leave me.-he gently pleaded. Kyuubis' eyes saddened.

-I'm sorry, kit, but there is nothing we can do. Besides I'm not going to die, I'm immortal, just my spirit will be send back to Makai as if Madara never summoned me to attack Konoha. I will stay there until I fully regenerate my chakra.

-Oh, will I –ever see you again?-he asked shyly.

Kyuubis' eyes softened:-Sure, kit. That is what one of my presents to you is for.

-Presents?-blond asked her quizzically.

-Yep. Now shut up and listen carefully I'm not going to repeat myself. First, due to our merging you will become a hanyou or half-demon. You will have three forms: human form, hanyou form and fox form. In your human form you won't look much different and will have only minor changes I can't really say which. In hanyou form you will get fox ears and tails (kawaii) you will be able to mold them into one. You will have two fox forms: first will make you a cute fox kit with one tail, while second is for fighting. You won't be as big as I am; my guess is that in the beginning your maximum will be in a size of a horse. Also your healing rate, chakra reserves and stamina won't change much, this development will give you higher senses and ability to manipulate elements without hand seals. There maybe more, but you will have to discover it on your own. As for my presents…-Kyuubi started to glow and suddenly two summoning scrolls poofed into existence before Naruto.

-These are fox and wolf summoning contracts, sign them.

-Wolves? Where did you get it? I understand that you're fox boss, but wolves?

Kyuubi's eye twitched;-I won it from the wolf boss in poker, brat. Now concentrate. I gave this scrolls to you not to just sign them, you will have them constantly like that old perv had toad contract, you can let someone worthy sign them I trust your judgment. Also as you noticed due to the fact that I'm the fox boss you'll be able to contact me through my underlings until I restore my chakra enough to be summoned. But no more talking. Get ready, kit and repeat the hand seals I show you.

Naruto hesitated a little before looking up at the demon who became his mother.

-Arigato.

-You're welcome, son. Now shoo, but I must warn you it will hurt like a bitch.

Naruto laughed slightly before doing the needed hand seals. Red chakra started to rise before it engulfed him completely.

-Ahhhhh.-blond screamed in pain when burning sensation became unbearable.

Darkness. Nothing, but darkness and hot white pain. There was no time, no light, no sound. Slowly pain started to recede. His body that was burning up seconds ago was thrown into the world of coldness and darkness. It was torture. He didn't know how long it lasted, but he started to regret that the burning fire in him disappeared. Than suddenly the words came, brought by a warm and gentle wind. This voice he heard it before. It belonged to someone precious to him, but he couldn't remember who.

Don't cry for me, love,

Cause I found my piece now

Don't cry for me, love,

Cause you're still alive

Don't waste your time, love,

On regrets and grieving

Don't cry for me, love,

During dark of night

You're still alive,

Your heart will still be beating

Don't cry for me,

Cause you can't change the time.

Don't cry for me, love,

Cause my heart is broken.

Don't cry for me, love,

Cause I feel the pain

Time heals the pain,

Life always gives you new wounds

Don't cry for me, love,

Do not live in vain.

Just like it suddenly appeared it was gone. But Naruto wasn't afraid anymore. This darkness was no longer cold; it was warm and soothing just like the voice. Naruto started to loose his awareness of what's going on. The last thought he had was his recognition of that velvety voice that matched his vision of deep, emerald-green eyes, beautiful crimson hair and kanji of love that was between them.

Yay! It's done. And yes, Naru-chan was in love with Gaa-chan. Of course, when I first thought of giving Naru a crush, I thought of teme, but that would be too cliché, besides Sasuke gets on my nerves, sometimes I just want to rip his balls of (if he has them;) )And shove them down his throat. Anyway, hope you liked it. Bye.

.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto was lying on the bed in his hotel room, staring blankly at the ceiling. His thoughts wandering to what happened earlier.

Flashback

He woke up on the soft grass. His body felt as if someone decided to use him as a chew toy and he had a killing headache. All in all he felt like shit. He tried to contact Kyuubi and ask her why she was not healing him, but failed. This send alarms in his mind. He tried to think of what was the last thing he could remember. The battle. Yes, he remembered it…wait a minute, rewind, a battle? Then why the hell was he in the middle of the forest? And why was Kyuubi not answering?

Ah, oh, he forgot, she sent him into the alternate dimension. Ummm, oops? What! He was not an idiot like many believe he is, it's just that his head was killing him. Well, okay, maybe he was slightly slow in this thing or another, but that doesn't make him completely stupid!..Right? Anyway, it seems that his dimension traveling went good. Now, he had to find a stream and think of what he was going to do now. Why stream you ask? Because, 1) he was thirsty, 2) cowered in blood and 3) he was curious about changes in his appearance.

Slowly he lifted himself from the ground ignoring his protesting muscles and looked around. The forest looked familiar as if he had been here before. He tried to remember, but his memory wasn't very cooperative. He headed north; he could hear a faint sound of running water in that direction. Reaching the small river he studied his surroundings on any signs of danger. He didn't find anything, but he was finally able to place why this forest seem so familiar. It was a forest to the south of Konoha, the one that was destroyed at the early stages of invasion. Anyway, back to the stream. Once he drank enough water, he decided to take a bath. Taking of the rags that were once his clothes, he thanked Kami for making him so greedy, at least this once. You see before this whole battle thingy he sealed all his belongings into storage scrolls and decided to take them with him so that his enemies wouldn't been able to take them. And when I say all, I mean all, including weapons, clothes, money, scrolls, food, everything. After washing all blood and dirt of himself he looked into the water to see his reflection. He did change. His golden hair became longer and silkier; his ears became pointed like elf's'. His face changed to. It became even more feminine looking then before, but the most noticeable change about it was that his whisker marks were gone. His cheekbones were more defined all traces of the baby fat gone. His eyes slightly changed their form becoming more catlike with slit pupil. Inside his mouth he could see a pair of beautiful and elegant fans. His body hasn't changed much, becoming slightly curvier and more effeminate much to his frustration. All in all instead of just being beautiful like before he looked drop dead gorgeous now. The plus was that with his changed appearance he stopped looking like Yondaimes clone (he looked like elf with demonic spice, yummy) which was good taking to consideration that he didn't know what time period he was in.

Unsealing some of his clothes and dressing up he decided against going to Konoha or any other hidden village at the matter, first he has to find out what period he was in and what changes there are from his own world. Thankfully he was not far from a small town where he once was with Ero-sennin. He decided to go there first and search for the needed information.

Arriving in the town he got a room in a small, but cozy hotel before going out to gather information.

End of flashback.

At the moment he was back at his hotel room thinking about his findings. Apparently there were few key differences: 1.Kyuubi never attacked, from this point 2.Yondaime never died, oh and he nearly forgot 3.he himself was never born. All other changes came from there. He has also been able to roughly pinpoint the time period: if he was born here he would probably be from 7 to 10 years old. Well, at least Uchiha massacre hasn't happened yet, and, hopefully, never will, and all his friends were still alive even if they all were chibis. The question was: What was he going to do now? Well, he could always join Konoha forces, but the thing was that he didn't think he was ready to face his home at the moment. Besides without documents he will cause suspicion. So, he decided to take the second best variant and to travel for a bit, with his family heirloom he, his children and grandchildren can live in luxury without working. He was an elite ANBU captain as well as apprentice of both sannin. Yes, that's right Jiraya was not the only one teaching him, thanks to Tsunade he was a wonderful medic-nin, almost as good as slug sannin herself. So, traveling the world hermit style was not something new or difficult for him, traveling with Ero-sennin helped greatly. Besides this way he can gather information not only about what's going on around here, but he can also keep an eye for Orochimaru and Akatsuki.

This time he was planing to get rid of them before they can destroy Konoha. He was starting a new life from the blank page and this time he was not going to waist it.

Yeah, I know it's short, but I have little patience, so I better just try updating more often. Thanks for all who reviewed:) **hugs**


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I'm back to the world of living. Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, I went to the sea and then there was my cousins wedding and my b-day, so yeah. But rejoice my darlings now I'm back, I already have the next chapter for my other story "Phoenix" as well. But no more talking on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto started his travels at a slow pace, after all he didn't have a concrete destination in mind nor did he have a time limit, besides being a workaholic he was he spent all his time training and doing missions, he never had a time to truly relax and go sight seeing. Though sight seeing was not the only thing he did and he definitely has a very screwed sense of what relaxation is, because beating the bandits terrorizing nearby village into a bloody pulp was definitely not a common definition of fun, but oh well, nobody's perfect.

During his travels many things happened. When he was traveling near Wave country he decided to pay it a visit just to see how the things were going there. Imagine his 'glee' when he found out that on that day a public execution of someone named Kaiza would be held. Needless to say that though the execution did happen the victims name was changed from Kaiza into Gatou. During the celebration that was the next day Kaiza introduced Naruto to his family. After listening to their words of gratitude, Naruto took Tazuna aside and while they were talking he, as if thinking aloud, said that if Wave had a bridge connecting it to the mainland the likes of Gatou won't be able to influence their economy and thus Wave would be free. The next day Naruto left Wave country after saying goodbye to everyone. In a few months he heard the news of the magnificent bridge that was built in Wave. The bridge that Tazuna named in his honor.

After this he visited Kiri. The other night since his arrival Mizukage mysteriously died. After carefully evaluating the higher class shinobi of the Mist who could get the position of the next Mizukage, he helped the one who held the potential to stop the civil war and be a strong and good leader. Naruto also put his efforts into helping new leader to achieve piece. Most of the nins that were exiled or forced to become rogue by the previous Mizukage were pardoned and returned back home. Two of the famous swordsmen of the Mist Hoshikage Kisame and Momochi Zabuza with his apprentice Haku were among them. No one knows for sure who was the one who helped Kiri to get back to its feet or what reward did he get for his efforts, his name or better say the name that was given to him was whispered from a person to a person, but his true identity remained a mystery. It is known that after he left Kiri became stronger, more peaceful, it concerns its politics as well; for example after Kiri got its economy running they signed a piece treaty with Konoha and Suna as well as trading contracts with the said villages and Wave.

Next stop Naruto made already in Suna, where he didn't waste his time either fixing Gaaras seal and befriending the said demon vessel, showing him love and affection he was deprived of in his earlier life, teaching little Gaara the true value of life. To the end of his visit panda started calling him Naru-nii-san. He also paid a visit to Gaaras father and put him under the genjutsu making him see what Gaara can become if Kazekage will continue to be such a bastard to him, depriving him of parental love as well as love of the siblings( he forbade Kankurou and Temari to show any positive filings towards Gaara).

Finishing his business in Suna Naruto traveled around a little saving little towns and villages from bandits and missing-nins. With all this the word about him spread like a wild fire. His reputation of a hero that began in the Wave country became well known. The name that he earned in Kiri accompanied it. He became known to this new for him world as tamashii no Kyoku-spirit of the rising sun.

He also helped a few Konoha shinobi along the way. Once it was a genin team that lost their instructor in the fight with bandits when they were outnumbered, he was too late to save Jounin, but he was able to get all the genins unscratched as well as kill all the bandits. He escorted genins safely to Konoha. The other time it was a group of chunin Yuuhi Kurenai and newly appointed Jounin Mitarashi Anko who were ambushed by a group of missing-nins. After the fight he had barely managed to escape from Anko with his pants on. Apparently the snake mistress has a very interesting way of rewarding knights in the shining armor, though other males might disagree with Naruto and say that it is the best reward for a heroic did. All the way back to Konoha Anko kept sulking about her runaway prey, pouting each time she remembered that she let such a hottie escape. And though Kurenai kept quiet about it keeping her image of an ice queen, inwardly she agreed with Anko and if one looked closely they could see a faint blush on her cheeks each time she thought of the gorgeous blond.

Time flies very quickly when you do something interesting and exiting. Same goes to our Naru-chan. He didn't even noticed how a year passed busy with all the adventures, but everything good sooner or later comes to the end. One can't run from his problems forever. Naruto never was a coward so when the time came he decided to meet his fears head on. Uzumaki Naruto was going home.

Yay! The chapter is ready. In the next one Naru-chan will go back to Konoha, meet Yondy, Itachi-kun and his fan-club (don't forget about Anko and Kurenai). Please review.gives everyone Itachi-plushies Till the next time. Eovin has signed out.


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Hi there, I'm finally back.

Sasuke: Hey, when will I get to molest my Naru-chan already?

Me: Ummm, never. In this fanfic you're only a chibi and Naru is with Itachi.

Sasuke: What?! Kishimoto promised dobe to ME, so change your plot or he will sue you ***smirks arrogantly***

Me: Are you sure, Sasuke-kun?***smiles creepily*** Oh, Sasuke ***says in sing-song voice*** I think you are forgetting something.

Sasuke: What?***Scoffs***

Me: That this is a fanfic and here **I,** as the author, am a God.

Sasuke:…

Me: And that means that if I wanted you to be bold, wear pink Tutu and sing about rainbows and ponies you **will** do this.

Sasuke: O_O I'm screwed, ain't I?

Me: Yep, you are. But I'm good today so I will give you a choice in your punishment.

Sasuke: Ah, thanks.

Me: Good boy. Now what would you prefer to be Orochimaru's sex-toy or Sakura's boyfriend ***grins evilly***

Sasuke: Orochimaru's sex-toy ***says hastily noticing approaching pink blob***

Me: Good choice, I'll make you Sakura's boyfriend.

Sasuke: WHAT?! You said you'll let me choose!

Me: Are you calling me a liar? ***cracks her knuckles threateningly, Sasuke quickly shakes his head***Good. I did say that, but I never said that your choice will be the one I will use, did I?

Sasuke: NOOOOO!!! Please somebody _kill_ me! Anything, but this! ***cries chibi-tears***

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! I knew you always loved me! I knew that you were just too shy to admit it! ***hugs struggling and crying Sasuke to her nonexistent bosom***

Everyone else: ***gag***

Me: Hmmm, I almost feel sorry for him, but oh well, it will teach him to never mess with the author.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ages: Naruto-16, Itachi-16(even though they are the same age here Itachi is still the seme, after all he always was more mature then his age shows), Sasuke-9(I'm making their age difference on two years bigger), Kakashi-24(at the time of Kyuubi's attack he was +/- 15+11 to the beginning of the series-2 years and here we are), Minato-30(I don't know the age difference between Kakashi and Yondy, but I do believe that he could lead a genin team at 18), other rookies the same as Sasuke, Team Gai-10.

On with the chapter.

It was a normal day in Konoha. The sun was shining, birds were singing, everyone were minding their own business, Hokage was cursing, genins were chasing Daiyamos wife's cat…wait. Hokage was cursing?

"Stupid old man! Why the fuck did you appointed me to this fucking job? Couldn't you torture Orochimaru that way? And why the fuck did I accepted?! That cunning old beep, he did this on purpose! When I will get my hands on him I will beep beep beep then shove it up his beep so he won't be able to beep beep and then I will beep beep beep to his beep beep, so he will never ever think about doing something like this!"

Yes, ladies and gentlemen apparently Hokage-sama was not having a good day. Hours and hours he spent solving complicated riddles of the labyrinth that was his desk, doing research work in the heaps that were stashed there, writing, reading and signing, and all this because of his worst and most dangerous enemy…

…_**paperwork**_!!!

Polite nock interrupted his ranting. Straitening himself Yondaime put on a serious look on his face.

"Come in."

The door opened and one of his ANBU entered the room closing the door behind him and bowing respectfully. The ANBU was high well-build man with silver gravity-defying hair and dog mask on his face.

"Ah, Kakashi, welcome back. Any news from the borders?" Minato asked relieved that at least for a short while he could rest from the dreaded work.

"Why yes, there is actually some pretty interesting news." Seeing his sensei's look of worry he quickly reassured him. "But it's not anything bad, if anything they are quite delightful."

Knowing Kakashi's love for drama and that he needs to be probed for any kind of information unless it was something really important, Minato rolled his eyes before asking:

"So what _is _the news?"

Kakashi took off his mask and did his patented eye smile.

"It seems that tamashii no Kyoku, the one that people talk so much about, decided to come to Konoha with a friendly visit."

"Really now?" Asked a clearly interested blond.

Of course he, like many others, heard this name before. He also knew about his adventures, after all Konoha leads a very active trade with Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) and has peace treaties with Kiri and Suna, so he knew all major events that took place in those villages.

Besides the young man that goes under this name helped few shinobi from Konoha as well. That is why Yondaime knew a lot about him: his adventures, his looks, his surprisingly young age, some of his abilities, even his true name, the one that very few people actually knew; and to tell you the truth the blond Kage was intrigued and interested in that boy.

He waited for the opportunity to meet him for some time now, both to thank him for his help and just out of curiosity, and now he finally got a chance to do it, and he admitted that he was quite excited at the prospect of the future meeting.

"Are you sure that information is correct?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I even had the pleasure of meeting him myself."

"Hmmm, interesting. And what is your impression of him?"

"He's definitely a very interesting person. An enigma. But I can with all responsibility say that he is a type of puzzle I would gladly work on without getting bored; besides he seems like someone I would enjoy working with, no matter whether I will be his partner, superior or subordinate." Kakashi said without missing a bit.

Minato was intrigued. He never heard his student giving such a high opinion about _anyone_ before, this was definitely interesting.

"Very well. We should warn shinobi on the guard duty about his arrival, so they would let him in. Also I want to meet him as soon as he arrives, don't forget to mention it when you pass the message." Kakashi nodded his head in understanding.

"Good, if that is all you're dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed, before putting his mask back and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Yondaime smiled a little at his students antics before thinking about forthcoming meeting. 'Interesting indeed.' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha there was another person thinking about our favorite little blond.

Uchiha Itachi had just come home after turning in his report on his latest mission. After greeting his mother he went up to his room wanting nothing more, but to take a long relaxing bath, thankfully his otouto was still in the academy so Itachi could get his rest uninterrupted.

Taking off his clothes and filling a bathtub with warm water, he let out a tired sigh before stepping in. Finally letting his muscles relax; Itachi let his thoughts roam freely.

One particular memory was occupying his mind for some time now.

**Flashback**

It was a simple A-rank assassination mission; he and his ANBU squad hunted down their target, avoided his guards and killed him before successfully escaping. Good clean work without any troubles or interferences. Real problems started on the way back home.

They were ambushed by Iwa rogue nins and they were outnumbered. They were able to win the battle due to their superior skills, but they didn't escaped unscathered, the fight was over and all of the enemies were dead, but all of his teammates were wounded and unconscious.

He himself had few serious wounds and due to the blood loss and chakra exhaustion he was barely keeping himself from fainting. That's when _**he**_ came.

Itachi remembered desperately fighting unconsciousness, but it seemed that he failed and black out on unknown period of time, because he awoke feeling warm and soothing chakra healing his wounds. He opened his eyes to be met with a vision of an angel.

'She' had a long silky golden hair tied on the nape of 'her' neck into a ponytail that reached a middle of 'her' back. Delicate face with high cheekbones, full kissable pink lips and the most gorgeous crystal blue eyes he had ever seen finished the picture.

When his vision cleared he understood his mistake. Studying his savior he noticed few curious details about 'her' like slit-pupils or pointed elf-like ears. Lowering his eyes however he almost let out a surprised gasp that could alert his healer that he was conscious, _almost_. His pretty savior was not a she, but a cute sexy he.

Itachi smirked, what luck, he hated females. Don't get him wrong, there was nothing wrong with females in general, it's just that thanks to his fan girls he just couldn't think about having any romantic relationship with a female, period, just thinking about it disgusted him. His fan girls turned him gay.

So you can imagine his glee as he found out that this mysterious drool-worthy creature was a male and even more then that, just by looking at him you could almost see a 'uke' stamped on his forehead. So yes, our favorite Uchiha was quite a happy camper.

But don't think even for a minute that he was careless; ANBU in general and Itachi in particular were very cautious people. That's why immediately after he finished studying the blond for any kind of danger and made sure that he really was just healing him and not doing something harmful, he scanned his surroundings and searched his teammates chakra signatures. He was very grateful that the blond hadn't removed his mask or it will be harder for him to evaluate the situation he was in now.

He sighed in relief when he felt all their signatures indicating that they were all alive and that they were not far from him, good. Now he had to think about what he was going to do next. He was the only one awake at the moment and his comrades were still out of it so he had to be careful, on the other hand he didn't want to scare or hurt the blond, who was taking care of him right now. He new that he was not going to hurt him, because if he did he would have already done it. But before he could think of anything his angel took the matter into his small delicate hands.

His angel stood up startling the raven, it seems that he was so deep in thought that he didn't even noticed that the blond angel finished healing him and now he was going to leave. Thinking fast (read panicking) he grabbed that thin creamy wrist halting the other male.

"You know it's not very nice to leave without giving me a chance to thank you."-Itachi said smoothly covering his previous un-Uchiha-like behavior. Little angel just smiled before speaking in a soft silky melodious voice that made Itachi want to throw him on the ground and dry hump him right then and there.

"You don't have to thank me. I did what I thought was a right thing to do. You don't have to worry about your teammates either I already healed them, so they will be waking up soon. And now if you excuse, but I have to leave."-He finished before gently prying Itachi's hand of his wrist and starting to walk away.

"Tell me at least your name, so I could find and thank you later."-Asked Uchiha feeling a little bit desperate, he didn't have strength to get up just yet and for some reason he didn't want the blond to leave so soon.

But his wishes weren't answered this time. His blond angel just smiled mysteriously at him before disappearing in the thing air.

**End flashback**

Itachi sighed yet again. He had dreamed multiple times about those unique eyes, mesmerizing and mysterious like water. His dreams varied from just replaying this memory to a more…ahhh…censored content. He never got a chance to meet him again, and yet Itachi couldn't help but feel that that was not the last meeting between them.

On the northern gates of Konoha two chunin blushed at the gorgeous blond that stood there before saluting:

"Welcome to Konoha, tamashii no Kyoku-san. Hokage-sama is waiting for you."

Me: Join the dark side Sasuke. We have cookies!

Sasuke:***scoffs*** Who are you taking me for? Gaara?

Gaara: Hey!

Me: Anyway you can't be with Naru in this fic, you're too young, and so if to put your infatuation with him aside, why are you so against Itanaru?

Sasuke: Are you kidding me? He killed-

Me: And don't even start with the whole massacre crap. Besides here he didn't kill anyone.

Sasuke: Hn, Itachi and Naruto are complete opposites they will never pull it through. Besides they don't even look appealing together. Itachi near Naruto looks plain and ugly **(He's in denial^^)**.

Me:***evil gleam in her eyes*** You really think so? Well then what about this?***shows him hot Itanaru video from hidden camera in Itachi's bedroom/bathroom***

Few hours later:

***Sasuke recovering from his nosebleed*** Sasuke: So what did you say about cookies?

Me: I knew you would see it my way!

Anyway I hope readers liked this chapter. In the next one he'll be meeting everyone, I know I promised it will be in this one, but this one is needed so you will understand why people react to him this way or another. The next chapter will be out soon. Please **review*****puppy eyes***


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here is the promised chapter :) Sorry that it took so long, my Word didn't want to cooperate :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Last chapter:

On the northern gates of Konoha two chunin blushed at the gorgeous blond that stood there before saluting:

"Welcome to Konoha, tamashii no Kyoku-san. Hokage-sama is waiting for you."

And now:

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha thinking about things that happened for the last few hours.

Flashback:

He was walking towards the Hokage tower escorted by chunin (after all they thought that he never visited Konoha before, so he didn't know where it is) when he got the feeling of being watched.

Don't get him wrong he was used to being stared at by citizens of Konoha since he was a kid, but they usually looked at him with hatred, anger and disgust, sometimes cold indifference, he was used to it. But that was not the usual looks that he was getting.

Looking around he noticed people smiling warmly at him, looking at him with awe and was that…_lust_? Oh hell no, that guy just didn't licked his lips while staring at him like a piece of meat…did he? Damn, it was starting to freak him out.

All the way to the tower he had to suffer from those hungry stares from both men and women alike. Girls were giggling, blushing and squealing looking at him. Boys were drooling and staring at him with those frighteningly intense lust-filled eyes, making him feel naked and vulnerable under those gases.

He started to regret ever being jealous of Sasuke's fan club and wishing for his own. Really, he could already tell that his fan club was forming and that he will have to suffer from being a target of rabid fans.

He was kind of glad that they didn't know who he was yet, because then their reaction would have been worse. Damn, he can already fell his headache coming.

He was really happy when they finally reached the tower. His ears were starting to ring from all the cat calls and wolf whistles he got.

The meeting with the hokage went well, even better then he hoped for. Naruto was allowed to roam freely around Konoha and to stay as long as he wishes. (I'm not writing the detailed meeting between Yondy and Naru, it will be later in another flashback later)

End of flashback

Now Naruto was aimlessly roaming around the streets of Konoha re-familiarizing himself with them. Shame he didn't notice Kurenai before it was too late. Let's re-wind a little, shall we?

Kurenai was having a good day. Today was her day off, so she didn't have any missions and was free to do whatever the hell she wanted. She was walking peacefully down the main street when a flash of gold caught her attention.

Turning her head in that direction she a gorgeous boy walking towards the hokage tower. Taking a closer look she realized that this hottie was 'the prince charming' she and Anko met on their mission.

Squealing in delight she quickly calculated that the talk with hokage will take at least half an hour so she had time to find Anko and drag her here. This time their prey would not be able to escape.

And now:

A sudden feeling of dread twisted in his stomach, something bad was going to happen, something _really _bad, and he didn't like it one bit.

The feeling of eyes watching him made him turn around to meet face to face with his worst nightmare.

…Fan girls. Mitarashi Anko and Yuuhi Kurenai to be precise.

"Why, hello there, cutie."-cooed Anko grinning sadistically. Naruto started to sweat.

"Umm, hi?"-he said nervously backing away from the snake mistress. Only to bump into Kurenai who got behind him.

Before Naruto could even think of doing something he found himself sandwiched between two kunoichi.

"Now, now you weren't thinking of running away, were you?"-purred Anko.

By now Naruto started sweating nervously, not really knowing what to do. But at least it couldn't get any worse, right?

"Hey," -or maybe it could-"what do you think you're doing with **my **blond?"

Oh joy, his newly formed fan club found him. He was so screwed. Damn it, why him?!

By now a big crowd of his fans has gathered around them and all of them started bickering about who he belonged to.

'WTF, people?! I'm not a thing to belong, why the hell are you talking about me like some piece of property?!'

Thankfully during the argument girls let go of him, but he was still stuck in the middle of the crowd, and if he tries to live they will notice. Damn. What to do? What to do?

Suddenly a devilish smirk made its way on those luscious pink lips. If anyone from the old Konoha had seen it they would already start running, after all they learned a hard way that whenever this expression graced those delicate features he was up to no good.

Naruto had always been a tricky little fox; he always has some ace in his sleeve. So now, he decided to use his most deadly technique that he created purposely for dealing with female opponents…

…_**Oiroke no Jutsu: Yaoi version**_.

Needless to say the blood flew. Seeing that all his fan girls passed out from their nosebleeds Naruto safely took his leave cackling evilly all the way to his temporary residence.

But could you really blame him? He did make the image of his Sasuke and Neji making out. If they were still alive they would have killed him, Naruto tried to stifle another giggle, but to no avail. Oh well, payback is a bitch, those two really shouldn't have took those pictures of him with Gaara or given those pictures to their Gaanaru fan club.

Too caught up in his evil glee he didn't notice a pair of hungry crimson eyes watching his every move.

AN: Well that's all for today…Nah, just kidding, though I'm sorely tempted to end it here it would have been to cruel to you^_^

Itachi was enjoying himself. At the moment he was just walking aimlessly around Konoha. He was quite content: no missions, no foolish little brothers, no-shudder-fan girls.

He was deciding whether he wanted dango or pocky at the moment, when he heard a commotion. Getting curious he decided to look what it was all about.

He cautiously got closer to the source of noise. Peering around the corner he noticed a large crowd of females arguing over something or someone. He winced in sympathy; he knew how bad rabid fan girls could be, so he didn't dare to interfere. He didn't walk away either he was curious who caused such a large gathering. Whoever it was he should be definitely hot.

He wasn't surprised though when he felt familiar presence behind him.

"Hey, Itachi, what's up?"-asked a cheery voice of the newcomer.

"Hn, nothing much."-he answered casually.

"Hmm, what's all that about?"-he asked pointing on the fan girls.

"I don't know, I just got here a minute ago."

Suddenly the females they were watching got nosebleeds and started fainting. Both Uchihas watched the show with morbid fascination. When most of the girls fainted Itachis' eyes fell on the figure in the centre.

Itachis' eyes went wide before a smirk appeared on his pale lips.

"What are you looking at, Itachi?"

"My prey."

Without another word he started walking away not paying attention to the person next to him. That is probably why he didn't notice the way that he looked at the golden haired teen standing in the middle of his fallen fan club.

The next day Naruto woke up, took shower, and ate his breakfast before deciding to go for a walk.

It was a nice sunny day. Warm and cheerful. Naruto has almost reached the training grounds when he noticed he was being followed.

Without thinking twice he took of and ran into the forest nearby, quickly and gracefully running through the trees. His pursuer followed. It proved Naruto's suspicions that whoever was behind him was a skilled shinobi, not some stupid fan. Stopping on the nice clearing Naruto waited for the one who followed him to come out.

He wasn't however prepared to see Uchiha-fucking-Itachi casually walking out to meet him.

«Didn't anyone tell you that it is not nice to spy on people? »-Naruto raised his perfectly-shaped eyebrow. - «It seems that you spend too much time with your fan girls, their stalkerish tendencies rubbed off on you. What are you going to do next? Blush? Squeal? Try to jump me? »-he asked sarcastically, unknowingly digging his own grave, not noticing a sudden gleam in Uchiha's eyes.

«Hn. I don't like the first two options, but the last one does sound awfully tempting. »-he said licking his lips.

With a lightning fast speed Itachi pinned him to the tree, keeping both of his hands pinned above his head with his left hand, while pressing his body flush against the blonds to keep him in place.

«You have a strange way of thanking someone for their help. »

«How do I know that you have actually meant to help me and not hurt me? »

«Because if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it when you were weak, unconscious and incapable of doing anything, duh. »

«How do I know you weren't trying to get information out of me? »

Naruto gave 'are-you-for-real' look.

«Oh sure, the secret of your tired lines and all meanings of 'Hn'. »-he said flatly.

Itachi couldn't keep amusement out of his eyes, his lips twitching slightly.

«Any way, stalking and pinning someone to the tree is definitely not the way to express gratitude. »

«Oh really? Are you sure? »-Itachi smirked leaning even closer, leering at the smaller teen with an expression that was more suited on Jirayas face.- «There are so many things I can imagine doing to you in this position, very _pleasurable _things!»-he purred the last part into his ear.

«Hentai! »

Itachi's smirk grew wider. Naruto flushed 'Oh hell no!' before sighing heavily and saying:

«Why, oh why does the God hate me so much?! Couldn't I get stuck with a normal emotionless asexual cold-hearted stuck-up stoic bastard, but no! I had to get stuck with stuck-up stoic emotional _perverted_ bastard! »

He mentally cried chibi-tears while outwardly he just pouted. Itachi chuckled it was the first time someone wanted to be his usual emotionless bastardy self, and not the other way around.

«Now that we finally got over that why don't you start with telling me your name? »

«Nope, sorry, but I'm not interested. »

Itachi lifted an eyebrow before placing his free hand on Naruto's chin lifting his head to look him in the eyes.

«I don't think you're in position for such reply now, are you? »-He said smoothly.

Inner chibi-Naru was sulking 'Damn, why does everyone have to be taller then me?' he whined.

«Fine. People call me tamashii no Kyoku. »

Itachi was surprised, but he didn't let it show, keeping his patented poker-face.

«That is what people call you, not your name. »-he said looking expectantly at the blond enigma.

Naruto grinned mischievously.

«You're right, it's not. My name-»-he started lowering his voice conspiretedly making Itachi lean closer in anticipation- «is...none of your business! »-he shouted suddenly tripping his captor, making him loose his hold on him and fall on the ground with startled 'oof'.

«See ya! »

When he looked up Naruto was nowhere to be found. Few moments Itachi just sat there on the ground before slowly rising and dusting his clothes of.

Anyone who would walk into the clearing at that moment would have fainted seeing that expression on his face. Uchiha Itachi, Ice prince of Konoha, was smiling.

«We'll definitely see each other again,...Naruto-kun! »-his smile turned evil.

So here is the new chapter like it? Hate it? Please review. Oh, and guys I want your opinion on who should be Itachis competition for his ass. Kakashi, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu or my personal favorite Uchiha Shisui. You may add your own variants. So please tell me what you think^^


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 6: Uchiha Itachi.**

When he first woke up in this world in a body of his younger self he thought that he had finally lost it or that he was put into heaven or hell, he really couldn't decide which.

It took him a few days to realize that he was indeed alive and it was pretty much real. Though his thoughts of the time travel were immediately stumped by two glaring differences between the world he knew and the one he was currently in.

One being the Hokage sitting behind the desk, and the other, much more important one in his opinion, the glaring absence of his precious kitsune...

I bet you are wondering why would he care about the Kyuubi host? Well, the answer is quite simple- he loved him.

Ever since Naruto was a small child Itachi always watched him, protecting him from the shadows when he could. He was one of the ANBU guards who always watched after and took care of the little bundle of joy.

Almost everything he did in his life was to keep his precious love safe and happy, even the massacre that was ordered by the council. He was a good ANBU, that's true, but if he really wanted he could have declined the mission. He didn't. He wanted to personally make sure that the two people he cared the most about would be safe.

It was for the same exact reason why he agreed to spy on Akatsuki. This organization was after demon hosts, meaning sooner or later they were bound to come after the blond, and that was unacceptable in his book.

But even then he never stopped watching. Even though he could only catch glimpses from afar, Itachi watched _his_ kitsune grow, mature, train. He was the only one who truly noticed how strong and clever Naruto really was.

He was the only one to realize the true extent of his progress as the blond grew stronger and stronger day by day.

He was happy that he was the one assigned to capture the blue-eyed fox. It gave him more possibilities to watch his little koibito and to allow him to allude capture. Besides he really enjoyed playing the game of cat and mouse with the kit. The ideas it gave him...well that would have to wait till Naru was a little older.

When the news about the battle in the Valley of the End reached him he was pissed. How _dare_ that foolish little brat of a brother hurt his love. He wanted nothing more then to hunt him down and teach him the new meaning of pain.

Even the leader of Akatsuki treaded _very_ carefully around him during that period of time. To put it simply he managed to scare the bunch of the strongest, toughest and cruelest criminals in the whole Hidden countries shitless, and he enjoyed every single moment of it.

As years went his kitsune matured more and more, becoming more beautiful with each day that passed. Unfortunately that didn't go unnoticed by others.

And all he could do was to silently stew in his jealousy watching as other bastards tried to court and claim what was **his**.

His heart broke when he found out that he was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it. But most of all it hurt that no matter how strong his feelings were he would never be able to be with the only person he ever truly loved.

When that realization sank in he did the only thing he could, the thing that teared him apart on the inside, the only thing that would be the right thing to do in this situation...he let go.

His kitsunes happiness always came before his own, and this was situation was not an exception no matter how much he wanted to be selfish at least this once. But that didn't mean that he couldn't ensure that whoever got Naruto was the person he approved of.

His brother's candidature was the first to be discarded. Sasuke had done to much damage already, he was to immature, self-absorbed, arrogant and cruel. He would not make Naruto happy.

He spent two month watching candidates before he found the one who got his whole-hearted approval. Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage and fellow Jinchuuriki, was the one who dedicated himself wholly to Naruto's happiness expecting nothing in return. He understood the blond like no other could and was ready to selflessly give him anything for his sake.

A few nights after he came to the decision, he went to personally meet the redhead to talk to him and to explain the situation. The meeting went surprisingly well leaving Itachi pleased with the results, though the pain and longing in his chest didn't disappear.

Six months later Sasuke killed him. And that is how he found himself here. One minute he was dying from his otouto's hand and the next he was waking up in his own bedroom in his family house.

He was given a second chance in life. A chance to live with a happy family that is not dampened by the shadow of treason.

And his family was indeed a happy one. With loving and caring mother, dignified, protective and sincerely caring father and adoring, loving little brother. A family in which he was treated like an actual human being with his own opinions, dreams and emotions and not like a weapon.

Even the clan itself was different: happier, more humane, less power-hungry.

The people who previously treated him like a tool to be used and stored away now actually gave a damn about him. For example, one of his aunts who previously payed him as much attention as one would to a piece of furniture they were not using, here spoiled him with baked goodies all the time.

Hell, he actually had friends here! Sure he was still cautious around them, but he no longer felt the need to hide every single thing he was feeling. He could allow himself a luxury of being stoic without being emotionless.

But all good things are balanced out with bad. In his case it was the longing for his kitsune. He tried not to dwell on regrets, since it only brought up painful memories he would rather forget. But the pain was still present.

When he first met tamashii no Kyoku he did not recognize him. At that time he was in no form for analytical thinking and Naruto's appearance changed strong enough for him to feel a tingle of familiarity, but not recognition.

During their second meeting though...The moment he set his eyes onto the blue-eyed beauty he _knew_ that it was his little koi. And not just this world's counterpart, but the real one. After all after the years of studying he knew his koi's mannerism and body language to the tee.

That was one of the happiest moments in his life, he had almost given up hope of ever seeing his koi again, but now he was here and all his for the taking.

All that is left was to plan accordingly. After all fox hunting was quite easy, but wooing said fox to willingly come into his clutches- hard. Besides Naruto was always incredibly willful, stubborn and independent. But he was not going to let it stop him, not this time.

Hell if he allows anyone to take his treasure from him this time, hell if he allows kitsune to slip through his fingers.

**A/N:** Muhahaha! Poor, poor Naru^^ I hope this answered the questions you might have about how he knew his name. I know I promised to post it on the previous week, but for some reason I couldn't upload this file, I apologize. Please review. Sincerely yours, Eovin.


End file.
